Many boats are generally stable when in the water due to the nature, shape, and accessories of the boat. For example, boats that are longer than they are wide, having a V-hull tend to be relatively stable, in that, when at rest, such boats tend to face in one direction and do not shift as the occupants of those boats make movements such as turning their bodies or casting a fishing line. Consider a canoe that, at rest, remains stable except for external forces such as a paddle or a gust of wind.
Stability is an issue when boats having certain hull shapes are used, for example a round boat as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,789,487, issued Jul. 29, 2014 to Jeffrey Lizzio. In a watercraft that has a generally rounded shape it is at times difficult to keep a bearing and course while not anchored and in a drift. Further, when using the motor to counteract the wind to keep the boat is a desired area; such a watercraft will not easily maintain a heading, especially in windy conditions. Such watercraft styles provide many advantages as described in the above noted reference including efficiency, balance, and buoyancy. To retain these advantages, it is desirable to limit secondary drag or lateral drag that would hinder the watercrafts ability to turn, change direction, and move using minimal engine power.
When steering a round shaped watercraft, force from the motor is transferred faster along the perimeter, making steering and ambient drift more sensitive than that of a boat having a hull perimeter with sharper gradients.
What is needed is a system that will selectively provide enhanced stability to certain watercraft, selectively, when desired.